Burning in the Rain
by Psychotic Sprite
Summary: My Naru-chan" The Almost 2 Year Old Gaara Said Possessively On Azami's Lap As She Helped Him Hold Month Old Naruto. Azami Had To Swallow A Laugh As She Watched The Kazekage's Face Turn Red With Anger. Gaara Was So Cute, Beating Everyone Away With His Sand
1. Spontanious Combustion

* * *

Hello all, I'm not sure when I'm going to get around to my Dragonball Z story again. I've recently been doing a few writing courses to help myself focus on one particular story. Because let me tell you I have about a dozen floating through my mind. I can't concentrate on completing them one at a time because they all fight to come out. There has yet to be a winner BUT! Never fear! This one has been nagging the most, though it is a relatively new idea.

Hope you all enjoy my first chapter!

Disclaimer I Do NOT Own Naruto or Sky High. Azami is mine though.

**WARNING** This story contains Yaoi (MaleXMale), Course Language, MAYBE Yuri (FemaleXFemale) and Sexual Themes

* * *

Rain was soaking her long brown hair, deforming the curls as the storm whipped them around. _It was raining _was all she could get through her head, _how fitting_. Standing there she was being buffeted by the wind, watching as her house along with her parents burn before her.

No sound escaped chapped lips, frozen from shock. Her dad was meant to be indestructible, the great Warren 'Hothead' Peace, best friend of the renowned Will Stronghold. But, standing there with everything she'd known and held dear shattering before her eyes she couldn't help but to think.

_What else have I been told that held no substance? What other untruths did I gladly let others pull over my eyes? My parents are burning inside the house I grew up in, they were dieing, and all I can do is stand here, watching._

It was then that everything seemed to still for but a moment, before suddenly exploding outward.

_I wasn't sure if I was lucky or not to of been caught in the combustion. All I could think of was the last time I saw my parents, it was only a few minutes ago. They were having a fairly large argument, of what I can no longer be sure before ordering me to leave the house. _

_**I always said that one day dad would spontaneously combust. I never actually expected it to happen...**_

* * *

She awoke, curled around a newborn babe with downy blond hair and the most beautiful azure eyes. Wondering how the child was so large she reached a hand to stroke the three whisker marks upon its cheeks.

Gasping in shock she found that, no, the little one was not mammoth sized but instead, she herself had seemingly decreased in years. Having used to be a tall seventeen year old, she found she was now approximately ninety centimeters. _That means I am around four again _she sighed.

Taking a closer look at the babe in her arms she noticed the blanket had come loose. Going to tighten it, lest the poor thing get sick, she found a tattoo imprinted upon its abdomen. Eyes widened and breath shortened as she realized where she was. Holding the boy against herself she slowly rocked him to sleep.

She remembered suddenly how she was brought here, how the heat of the flames had engulfed her flesh. Crystalline tears leaked down her lightly tanned face, mourning the loss of her beloved parents.

Not even an hour could of passed since she had started crying. Little Naruto had been good, sleeping through her fits of silent heart wrenching sobs. She knew where she was now, how could she not? Only one babe had a sun inscribed about his belly-button.

And only one babe had blue eyes, blond hair and whiskers scarred upon his face. She had somehow, between loosing all that was precious to her and being incinerated by her dad's implosion found herself in one of her, many, favorite animes.

Naruto.

Drying her golden brown eyes from the tears magnifying them she was startled by the appearance of, who appeared to be, The Third Hokage. Time seemed to still as her thoughts turned chaotic. She could only think at that moment was, that she was being given another chance at life.That someone was merciful enough to allow her to be 'reincarnated' per se in a world she was familiar with.

To be frank, she was glad to not of stayed 'dead' she confided in herself. She could in a way start fresh, and maybe cause worldwide mayhem. At the least distort the Naruto-verse time-line. Change a few things here and there. Her parents death would take time to get over but she felt as though there was something for her here.

Something waiting, just beyond her reach, but she was willing to wait. She was a seventeen year old girl in a four year old body that knew the future of this land afterall. Well a general idea of the future after her meddling anyway.

Dragging her mind back to the present she watched as the Sandaime took slow and measured steps towards herself and Naruto. She held the little one tighter to her chest, noticing that he was starting to fret.

"What is your name little one?" an old, slightly wheezy voice asked. Directing her attention back to the newly reinstated Hokage, she pondered a moment.

To fit with her new life, a new name would be best. After all, everyone here is Japanese, and knowing it as her second language she was definitely blessed.  
"Azami" she finally said. It had always been a favorite name of hers, meaning 'Thistled Flower'.

In her opinion loosely translated as 'Beautiful but Deadly'. "Where are your parents?" _Ahh, how can I explain this one? _She thought. Deciding to go with the truth, well a cryptic version anyway she whimpered "They burned in the rain."

Since she was somehow, chibified Azami intended to atleast **try** to act her physical age.

"Would you like to come with me Azami? Naruto too" Sarutobi smiled. She swore that if she didn't know how inherently good he was, she would of thought him a pedophile. "I have a place you can stay, there are alot of other kids there that have also lost their mummies and daddies too."

_To go to an old decrepit orphanage filled with mean caretakers or not?  
Hang on, what about Naruto? _She voiced her concern aloud.

"Of course he will be going with you, his mummy and daddy have gone away for awhile aswell." Tears started to prick her eyes as images of her house burning fluttered across her vision. Taking deep breathes Azami calmed herself.

She couldn't break down yet.

* * *

Hidden in the tree's where the Sandaime was questioning the child, Kakashi sat staring at the peaceful baby in the girl's - Azami's arms. He had arrived shortly after the Kyuubi was sealed in-time to see the then unconcious little girl curl around the screaming babe.

About to jump down to remove the wailing bundle, he froze, shocked when it calmed almost immediately in her arms.

* * *

Standing up and walking over to the Hokage Azami doubted her legs would hold her much longer. It seemed that her capabilities mimicked her physical age unfortunately. "Okay" she said woozily, starting as a man she didn't notice was there lifted her up.

Azami held fast to Naruto not allowing them to take him from her. She had decided to raise him, and no-one and she meant **no-one **was going to stop her. She barely stayed awake as Hatake Kakashi, she found the unknown man to be carried them all the way to the orphanage.

As she was laid down on the tiny, lumpy bed in a small musty room Azami curled back around Naruto and let herself drift off to sleep.

* * *

The sun streamed through the window, laying its warm tendrils upon the beds occupants. Of course at that particular moment the eldest, though not by much was awoken by Naruto, who needed a nappy change. If the smell emanating from the diaper was any indication.

Sitting up she noticed that at the foot of the child sized bed there was a table with a teddy printed bag underneath. Azami crawled off the mattress and, while making shushing noises peered inside the bag. It was her lucky day it seemed. The bag was filled with the necessities she needed to care for Naruto.

Spreading out the changing mat she picked up Naruto, who was still fussing and laid him on the table. Gathering a few supplies she carefully pealed back the tape holding the nappy together and blanched. "What on earth was your mother eating?" she exclaimed, hurriedly removing the diaper.

Tossing it in the bin she cleaned and then powdered his bottom to help stay rash free, before applying a new nappy. Azami grinned cheerfully now that Naruto was no longer crying and picked up the baby bottle from the bag.

Azami had a feeling that the caretakers would not be happy to supply her with anything other than what she currently had to care for the 'Demon Child'. "Che, stupid, ignorant people."

She didn't think she had ever been more glad to have powers. That her dad controlled fire and her mum ice. When she was younger attending Sky High, a school for Super Heroes she had found that she could control, not only the same elements as her parents, but also water.

Then again, fire plus ice does equal water.

The smile on her face suddenly faded. What if she no longer had her powers here? Deciding to check she called upon a fireball. "Awesome, it worked" she cackled. Distinguishing the flames she banished the memories of her parents death to the back of her mind. Azami couldn't deal with that right now. Not when Naruto needed her.

Opening the baby bottle she conjured water, filling it, before mixing in the right amount of formula. Azami closed the lid and pinched the nipple shut giving it a few good shakes before heating her hand around the bottle. Stopping before it became hot she dribbled a little onto the back of her hand.

Satisfied with the temperature Azami picked up Naruto, and, after situating him in her arms carefully, placed the teat to his mouth. Peacefully Azami watched as his little mouth suckled greedily for more milk. She sat herself down carefully upon the bed resting against the wall as she peered thoughtfully out the window.

_If the Kyuubi was sealed yesterday that made today October 11th. Almost 9 months since Gaara was born_ she speculated. _Gaara...Naruto...Gaara..Naruto. Gaara and Naruto? Ooo, her yaoi senses were tingling_, Azami cackled mentally.

* * *

Okay then, how was it? Interesting? Totally Dead Boring?  
Reviews of all kinds INCLUDING criticism are most welcome. Both help me to grow as a writer and are much appreciated.

Now then! Getting off the mushy subject its time for

_**DUN DUN DUN!!**_

PAIRINGS!

The only pairings in concrete are (In order of _Seme X Uke_)

Gaara X Naruto

Kakashi X Iruka

I am leaving it upto you, my Readers to decide the other pairings. You will be able to vote for different pairings once per chapter, so yes you can repeatedly vote for the same person each chapter if you so choose. But that means you can also vote for more then one pairing per chapter, as long as a character isn't used more then once.

Yaoi and Yuri pairings are welcome. As are Male X Female pairings. (Is there a word in Japanese for it?)  
You can also vote for Incest.

ALL Characters are available to take consideration including Akatsuki members and other Missing-nins for pairings. Orochimaru however is NOT up for dibs except for being paired with Kabuto because in my opinion they are too ..._unique_... to be paired with anyone else. (No offense Orochimaru and Kabuto lovers)

Dear Readers, you are also able to vote whether or not Itachi slaughters his clan and whether or not if Itachi does kill them Sasuke runs off to Oro-pedo.

OR If you like, you can vote for Itachi to kill his clan but stay a Konoha shinobi and Sasuke NOT hate him. Anything you want really. Including Uchihacest, like stated above. If you go with this one, please give idea's on how Itachi kills his clan without being labeled a missing-nin. It would be helpful :)

Sayoonara minna-san!**  
**Doozo yorashiku. **  
**


	2. Adorable NaruChan

_Hey! Here is my second chapter, I'm trying to make each chapter longer then the last so it's more satisfying a read. So enjoy!_

_I just want to thank Love Psycho for reviewing and tossing idea's with me, it helped me alot in the planing of where this story is going. She also started off the pairings with Itachi X Anko and with Itachi NOT defecting._

_I hope more people will vote, I like to have my readers opinions on certain events and pairings. It makes things run more smoothly and I can try to keep everyone happy._

_Her idea for Itachi not defecting and being the only person to vote/review (I feel so unloved :p) I have decided to stick with, it actually fits in well with what is going on. His pairing is still up for grabs though. Azami also needs a pairing, so idea's for her would be helpful, she is bisexual, because we all know females are the stronger sex :p so either sex pairings are welcome._

_**Disclaimer**** - **I do not in any way shape or form own Naruto, though if I did, the events in my story would more than likely come true._

_**Azami is mine.**_

_**WARNING **This story contains Yaoi (MaleXMale), Course Language, MAYBE Yuri (FemaleXFemale) and Sexual Themes_

* * *

_**RECAP**_

Satisfied with the temperature Azami picked up Naruto, and, after situating him in her arms carefully, placed the teat to his mouth. Peacefully Azami watched as his little mouth suckled greedily for more milk. She sat herself down carefully upon the bed resting against the wall, peering thoughtfully out the window.

If the Kyuubi was sealed yesterday that made today October 11th. Almost 9 months since Gaara was born she speculated. Gaara...Naruto...Gaara..Naruto. Gaara and Naruto? Ooo, her yaoi senses were tingling, Azami cackled mentally.

-X-

-X-X-

-X-X-X-

-X-X-

-X-

After a few days Azami decided that she would need to learn how to become a ninja, and **fast**. Too many people hated poor little Naruto, and he was only three days old! The only issue she had, was, who could teach her?

Gai was out of the question.

Shivers wracked Azami's spine as she blanched, the green, oh god, the horror! Mental images were almost as bad as the real thing and definately **not** good for your health she decided.

Kakashi was just a pervert, lazy too. She decided to take him into...careful...consideration. Iruka would be a fantastic idea though. He would be the perfect fatherly figure for Naruto aswell, being all motherhenishly...and stuff.

Make that a motherly figure Azami snickered. If she could just convince him that Naruto isn't the Kyuubi and is just the jailer of said demon. That actually should be fairly easy she thought. Iruka was one of the very first to accept Naruto for who he was after all.

Deciding to pay him a visit, Azami slung a small green backpack she had 'borrowed' from the orphanage over her shoulder. Placing a baby bottle and some formula inside the bag along with a few diapers and wipes incase finding Iruka took too long, she gently picked up Naruto.

Pink lips giggled childishly at how adorable he was. She couldn't help it. She had been given a fairly large allowance from the Hokage to care for Naruto and herself so it couldn't be helped.

It wasn't **her** fault that Naruto looked so adorable in dresses. Honestly, she had just went to pick up a few outfits for them both when she caught sight of this beautiful baby dress.

A pretty blue, almost the same shade as his eyes was the colour and a large yellow silk ribbon to tie around his waist with yellow lace and frills decorated it. It was just so cute that she **had** to buy it.

When she had placed it on him this morning while wearing a matching dress of green with yellow embelishments To enforce the cute and innocent look she was pulling off quite nicely if she did say so herself she could not, in all honesty, refrain from buy more.

Making her way out of the orphanage into the bright sun light Azami was about to head to Iruka's when she suddenly remembered. She had no idea where he was! Laughing to herself she decided to visit the Hokage, he would know where Iruka stayed and maybe even know someone else who could train her.

Maybe she could also convince him that the orphanage was mean and allow her to live with Naruto in their own apartment or something?

Though that was infact true, one could only hope.

Azami sighed. She was glad she was this young, less hassle about where she came from and all that stuff but it was so hard pretending to be a little girl. Everyone thought her some kind of prodigy already. She was practically worshipped for taking care of the 'Demon Brat', so that none else had to.

She kept accidentally doing or saying things that no 4 year old should know. But was it **really** her fault that, while strolling through the market square for some items of clothing, having been transported to this world in only a white dress with red lace, a favorite of hers when she was actually four

accidentally bumped into a middle-aged man who was already balding with not-so discreet bulges of fat. Then said upon discovery of the glare he was aiming at sleeping baby Naruto in her arms-

**_That he was not only a disgrace to the Yondaime's memory but also an obese sorry excuse for a man. Filled with bigotry against ones own savior for placing the Kyuubi's blame on the only thing keeping the damned fox captive. _**

To say that she stayed to chat would be a complete and utter lie. Azami had, after realising what had come out of her mouth scurried away as quick as possible back to the orphange.

-X-

-X-X-

-X-X-X-

Unkown to her the large man had stood there, shocked for almost a minute before spreading the word that the Kyuubi holders young guardian was a prodigy. Of course he left out that he had been verbally beaten down a few pegs by the four year old.

Who would want to admit that a child had given them a strict scolding worthy of even the meanest of mothers? Definately not him. He fabricated a lie about how she was highly intelligent and had even used a word he hadn't known.

He said that he couldn't remember the word, to appease his avid listeners who were repeatedly asking for it. He knew that bigotry was demeaning though, and didn't want to admit he hadn't known what it meant.

Especially when they would ask **why** the little girl had felt the need use it, and didn't want to admit his fault in blaming the jailer of the Kyuubi for said demons wrongs.

-X-X-X-

-X-X-

-X-

Azami passed Konoha's Ninja Academy and thought that maybe she could get admitted early after learning some basics, she doubted that the Hokage would be able to spare any shinobi to train her for quite awhile after the Kyuubi attack. If anything maybe the Hokage would allow her to start at the academy early without learning beforehand. She could only pray.

-X-

Climbing up the steps of the tall Hokage tower to visit the Sandaime Azami sighed in relief. She was, thankfully, allowed to see him straight away. Her legs were killing her, as were her arms from holding Naruto for so long. Childs limbs were not meant to carry almost a quarter of their weight for long periods of time.

One of the Anbu who stood guard infront of the Hokage's office was kind enough to tap the door for her after seeing her arms full with the babe. "Come in" said Sarutobi who was clearly eager to have some form of distraction from the horror that was, undoubtedly, the evil force known as paper work.

Smiling thankfully at the Anbu who opened the door for her, the same one who knocked, she stepped inside. "Ahh how are you Azami?" the Sandaime asked as he watched Azami seat herself opposite his desk.

Placing Naruto in the corner of the couch beside her so he wouldn't roll away, Azami turned to smile childishly at the Hokage. "Hokage-sama" she began "not many people like Naru-chan, and they keep trying to hurt him. The orphanage people too."

She may have spoken too adult like but damnit the last time she was around a 4 year old was when she **was** a four year old. How is she meant to know how they act?!

"And then I saw the Ninja Academy and I thought that maybe if I learnt how to become a shinobi I could protect Naruto from all those bad people. But, I don't know anyone to teach me. Do you know anyone who could teach me Hokage-sama?"

Azami was trying so hard to sound childish, unfortunately it wasn't working. Atleast everyone thought her a prodigy so she atleast could get away with more adult like behaviour...Hopefully.

Sarutobi frowned, he had been hoping that Naruto's mistreatment was just a rumor. Though he was glad little Azami had come to him, and without a scratch on her. Looking towards Naruto to see how he was fairing Sarutobi paused, shocked. Naruto was wearing a dress.

Wondering what the Hokage was staring at Azami turned and found it to be Naruto in all his girly glory, sleeping peacefully. "Oops, hehe, gomen Hokage-sama, but he just looks so kawaii!" she admitted sheepishly.

"It's alright" Sarutobi smiled genially. "Now about shinobi training. Would you like to start at the Ninja Academy? There is one other that has recently started there around the same age as yourself.

"Because of this he won't be able to have a genin group when he graduates, being the odd one out in the class. You can join him and make a two cell team if you both graduate. Okay Azami?"

The Hokage had heard how Azami was supposedly a prodigy. How she spoke to him after entering his office only encouraged this fact. Sarutobi was hoping that she would agree, for Uchiha Itachi, the boy entering the Academy early, was on his way to being a very strong shinobi.

Unfortunately this was at the expense of his childhood innocence. And Sarutobi did not like this, nor how the Uchiha Patriarch pushed his heir.

Azami was having a little party in her head. To learn with THE Prodigy, Uchiha Itachi was definitely a good start to learning the ways of the ninja. And she had the added bonus of being close enough to try and 'convert' Itachi back to being good.

Well atleast a bit childish anyway. Hopefully she could also stop the Uchiha Massacre. Then Sasuke won't be all Emo-Duck-Boyish and Naruto can have a friend! Then she could kidnap Gaara and...

Azami decided to stop that train of thought before she acted on it impulsively and caused war between Suna and Konoha.

Then all her dreams wouldn't come true. She pouted mentally.

"Hai Hokage-sama!" Azami agreed cheerfully before bouncing off the couch and glomping the poor old man. Sarutobi chuckled, returning the hug. "Can I take Naruto with me when I start. Pleeeeeeease Hokage-sama?" she begged as she turned the puppy eyes on full blast. "I don't trust anyone to not hurt him"

Coming to a decision Sarutobi watched as Azami went to pick up the crying Naruto. He was in awe of how the four year old took such great care of the baby. "I will allow it, but if Naruto starts getting in the way of your studies you will have to find someone to look after him, understand? You will be starting tomorrow"

"Thankyou Hokage-sama! I promise I won't get distracted!"

Azami only had one last request and decided to ask before taking her leave. "Do you think Naruto and I could have a place to live? Just the two of us? I'm scared the Orphanage people are going to really hurt him soon. Other people too."

Yet again Sarutobi was shocked by the little girl. It just didn't seem right for her to speak so maturely. Though she did have a point, If the orphanage workers were trying to hurt Naruto already, how long until they actually suceeded?

Especially when the only defense between them is a child he thought. It would actually probably be best to remove them from the orphanage. There they could get adopted without him knowing by someone who would severely mistreat them.

Leaning back against his leather chair Sarutobi decided that the best course of action would be to find them somewhere to stay other than the orphanage. Somewhere near the Academy, slightly away from civilians but close to reliable shinobi would be a good idea.

Actually Sarutobi had the perfect place. In an apartment block just down the road from the academy lived Umino Iruka. A chuunin, recently graduated who was learning to eventually be a teacher at the academy. Although Iruka had lost his parents to the Kyuubi attack he held no ill will towards Naruto. Which was perfect as the apartment right next to Iruka was vacant if Sarutobi remembered correctly.

"I have just the place for you and Naruto to stay Azami" he said "Its not too far from the academy and, if you like. I could come with you now to retrieve your belongings and get you situated in the apartment." Sarutobi was actually glad that Azami was a prodigy, it's so much easier talking to a child without having to worry whether or not they would understand what you were saying.

"Yay! Arigatou Hokage-sama!" Azami was happy to get out of that hell hole called an orphanage. It took all her will power to not roast the workers alive. As it was she was finally getting over her parents death, though it might seem cold that it only took a few days Azami believed that they were still with her. Spiritually, that is.

And anyway, they were probably happier where ever they were. Goddess knows how many times they wanted to physically maim eachother. Now they could do that and so much more without the actual killing. Great stress reliever really.

Azami and Sarutobi made their way to the orphanage, being stopped repeatedly by people wanting to speak to the Hokage. Mainly bowing and asking how he was and a few other non-essencial questions with little meaning. The small group of three were quick to grab Azami and Naruto's meager belongings when they arrived at the orphanage.

Just before they left Azami changed Naruto's nappy as Sarutobi watched on. She would have to feed him when they got to the apartment as she didn't want the Hokage to see her powers. That would open up a whole can of worms that she did **not** want to deal with.

* * *

I know my chapters are a bit short but bare with me at the moment, I'm working my way up the KB's. My first chapter was 13KB and this one is 16KB, Going up by three's, un. Hehe.

Soo... how was it? Good, Bad, Ugly?

Pairings are still open for vote, I have had only one so far sniff

Anyway as in my above note the pairing was Itachi X Anko.

All pairings are up for debate EXCEPT

**Gaara X Naruto  
and  
Kakashi X Iruka**

So all votes are greatly appreciated aswell as other idea's and or criticisms!

_**Sayoonara minna-san!**_


	3. Creepy Smiley

* * *

_**They like me! They really, really like me! hehe**_

_**I would like to thank those that reviewed. It makes me feel all tingly inside knowing that my story is good enough for people to actually care about reviewing kindly :-)**_

**Love Psycho** - Happy Belated Birthday! As a pressie since Deidei-chan's birthday is unknown he shall have the same as yours! 21st of April :-) Thanks for the pairing vote's, I'm actually contemplating Itachi X Haku and Sasuke X Neji X Sasuke. With Neji growing up to not have so much of a stick up his butt. What do you think? Thanks for the review!

**PyroD** – Yeah, it's been decided that Itachi is not going to be evil, and the Uchiha clan spared, unless they start pissing me off hehe. Yaoi fan-girls would be no-where without their Yaoi sense's ne? It's like a homing radar :-) Thanks for the reviews!

**Emerald Eyes of Flame** – Hopefully this will quench your thirst for more :-P Thanks for reviewing!

**BonneNuit** – Yeah, I know what you mean with OC's. Don't worry though she shouldn't hopefully be over-powered, it may seem like it with how she will learn everything so quickly but that's just the result of fan-girl-ism, watching Naruto and memorizing the important bits. Plus with Kage Bunshin and Itachi on her side everything would be a breeze for almost anyone. The deal with her powers is that I wanted to do a Sky High fic and its been bugging me so I put a little bit in which has thankfully stopped the nagging in my head for a bit. I've also been curious as to how someone with control over elements fared in Naruto WITHOUT being one of those almost mary-sue-ish oc's that also have a bijuu. Thanks for the review :-)

_**Disclaimer**_ - I do not in any way shape or form own Naruto, though if I did, the events in my story would more than likely come true.

_**Azami is mine.**_

_**WARNING**_ This story contains Yaoi (MaleXMale), Course Language, Yuri (FemaleXFemale) and Sexual Themes.

* * *

_**RECAP**_

Just before they left Azami changed Naruto's nappy as Sarutobi watched on. She would have to feed him when they got to the apartment as she didn't want the Hokage to see her powers. That would open up a whole can of worms that she did not want to deal with.

* * *

_**And On With The Story.**_

It was a glorious day, the birds were chirping and feeding their young, squirrels were collecting acorns and chattering to each other and one thirteen year old Umino Iruka was awoken abruptly by the wailing of a baby.

Never before had there been a baby in the apartment building he lived in and the only room vacant was the one next door to his. It seemed as though he had a new neighbor and Iruka wondered what they were like. The baby that was wailing was calming down, his or her mother must be up and caring for them he thought.

Sighing Iruka set about getting ready for his day, he had to meet his team at 7am at the training grounds. Which if he was correct was approximately an hour away. So he took a quick shower.

**"Cold! Hot! Hot! ITAI!!"**

Iruka, after that unfortunate event got dressed, tied back his hair and deciding on getting breakfast on his way to the training grounds, made his way next door.

_**'KNOCK' 'KNOCK'**_

When the door opened Iruka did not expect a little girl dressed in a pretty crème dress to be the one mothering the blue eyed baby. "Uhmm, is your mother home sweetie?" Iruka queried, standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"Nope!" the little girl said as she stood aside to let the teenager in "it's only me and Naru-chan that live here isn't it Naruto" she cooed to the baby who was smiling happily in her arms wearing a white dress.

"Is that, Is that a BOY?" Iruka asked incredulously looking at Naruto. "Of course it is" she said, "who are you by the way bishounen?" Blushing scarlet Iruka looked slightly sheepish, "Umino Iruka, and you are little one?" He asked trying to will away his blush from being called a beautiful boy (under 16 years old) by a four year old no less.

"I'm Azami!" she stated proudly before handing the cross dressing baby over to Iruka "and this is Uzumaki Naruto, doesn't he look adorable?" Said baby was gurgling happily in Iruka's arms blowing bubbles without a care in world.

That is until he started crying again. "One second" Azami said before running into the little kitchenette connected to the bare lounge room they were currently standing in. Iruka was stunned by the little girl, she was going to live here by herself, taking care of the Kyuubi container?

Oh yes, Iruka knew as soon as she said the baby's full name exactly who he was holding. But he didn't hold a grudge against the innocent babe, he knew, unlike the rest of the villagers that Naruto wasn't the Demon Fox. If anything the whole village owed Naruto their life, if it wasn't for him they would all be dead more than likely.

Gently rocking the little boy, who was dressed as a girl with what seemed like ...foundation? Upon his cheeks. "Nuh-uh, no touchy the make-up" Azami said as she came back into the room to see Iruka reaching for the adorably pudgy cheeks.

"If Naru-chan is dressed like a girl and the tell-tale whiskers are covered up no-one will know that it's Naruto!" she exclaimed happily as she handed Iruka the warmed bottle of milk she held in her hands.

Iruka was stumped by how mature Azami was, she must be incredibly smart he thought to himself, as her idea of cross-dressing Naruto so that none knew who he was, was extremely well thought out and highly effective, if he himself was anything to go by and he liked to think that he was very perceptive.

Holding the bottle Iruka looked slightly confused before realizing that Naruto had yet to be fed, the reason why he was still fussing.

After checking that Naruto was being cared for by Iruka, Azami headed back into the bedroom to get the small green back-pack she had taken when she left the orphanage. Opening it up she packed it with the spare bottle filled with water, formula, nappies and other essentials for taking care of a baby away from home.

Azami headed into the kitchen with her bag, placing her lunch-box in the bag before zipping it up tightly and slipping it on.

Last night, after putting Naruto to sleep Azami had started practicing what little jutsus she knew. Well actually she only knew the Kage Bunshin, and that's because Naruto did it all the time in the anime. But before she tried testing it out she decided she had to meditate and see if she could 'feel' her chakra pathways first.

_(Bare with me, I haven't a clue how you first learn to become a ninja so I'm making it up.)_

After an hour or so Azami was getting tired, but finally, success! Cheering quietly, lest she wake Naruto she did her little victory dance which consisted of a sort of 'boogie' with arms waving about like a maniac, which, if she admitted to herself she clearly was.

Becoming serious she stood, legs shoulder width apart and tried summoning chakra before making the needed hand seals and saying "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

If Azami was expecting anything to happen she would have been severely disappointed. And so, as it went, nothing happened. Not wanting to give up Azami practiced for hours until finally, at 9pm she succeeded in created one, almost passable clone.

Cheering mentally Azami turned to view her hard work. She face planted though when she saw that it was an almost dead looking 17 year old version of herself. What she would of looked like had she not been chibified.

Giving up Azami decided to wait until she started at the Academy tomorrow to worry about whether or not she knew how to do jutsu. The Academy only started the other week anyway, so it wouldn't be that hard to catch up she thought to herself before slipping into bed.

-X-

Dragging her thought's back to the present Azami went back into the lounge, reminding herself to use the money the Hokage had given her to buy some much needed furniture as she saw the unfurnished room.

"Gomen Umino-san, I have to go to the Academy now" she said taking Naruto, who had just finished feeding from Iruka's arms and, placing the baby over her shoulder, burped him. Thanking the Goddess' when he didn't spew on her dress. She also needed to buy herself some ninja gear she noted, but that could come later.

-X-

Checking the time Iruka found that he had ten minutes to get to the training grounds to meet with his team. "Sayoonara Azami-chan" he said, with a similar "Sayoonara Umino-san" parroted back at him as he left the little girls apartment and broke into a sprint to be on time.

-X-

Watching as Iruka ran off to who knows where Azami stepped out of her humble abode with Naruto in a portable cradle held in her arms before shutting and locking her door. Double checking that the door would not open if tested she headed towards the Academy, slowly swinging Naruto's makeshift bed, rocking him to sleep.

Entering the Ninja Academy, Azami found herself to be almost an hour early, classes not being in session until 8am and it currently being a little after 7. Walking around aimlessly Azami came across a little boy who was, although taller than her, around her age. Walking towards him Azami almost grinned sadistically as Uchiha Itachi turned to see who was there.

Itachi thought for a moment he saw a young angel. Her wavy golden brown locks laying just past her shoulders reflecting the sun and her beautiful brown eyes, glinting softly in the morning light...

Then he saw the smirk threatening to spread across her face and the image was broken. Berating himself for thinking so foolishly he regarded the girl with caution. Even though he was only five he knew very well the evil that was...Fangirls.

A rustle of cloth was heard and Itachi looked quick to where the sound came from. He was curious to see a sort of basket in her hands filled with blankets. Then suddenly, causing him to jump, something shifted inside the basket, which he clearly did not expect to happen.

Azami watched amused as Itachi cautiously walked towards her to peak inside the baby carrier she was holding. Laughing quietly she saw his expression change from curious to questioning, as if to ask why she had a baby with her and at a ninja school no less.

"Hi! I'm Azami" she introduced herself to the other boy. "Hn, Uchiha Itachi" he responded. "Why do you have a baby?"

_I was right_, Azami thought to herself, _he was curious as to why I have Naruto with me._

"This is Naru-chan" she said pealing back the blanket that had somehow covered the baby's face for Itachi to see how kawaii Naruto was. "Hokage-sama said I could take him with me while I attend the Ninja Academy cause I can't leave Naru-chan home alone."

Itachi's interest was piqued now, "why can't your mother take care of your brother? Mine does." he asked fishing for answers.

"Cause my mummie and daddie are dead and so are Naru-chan's, and I was found holding Naru-chan when the big Foxie was killing people. But we're not family, maybe Naru-chan will call me mummy one day, 'cept that will be long ways away cause Naru-chan is five days old. Babies can't talk till their almost one you know." Azami babbled, trying to appear like a very smart four year old.

It wouldn't be good if she came across her actual age because then it would be hard to befriend Itachi, then she may not be able to stop the Uchiha Massacre.

Now that would be bad she thought, especially for poor little Naru-chan, not being able to have a best friend without mental issue's. Bringing her attention back to Itachi she caught the almost confused look upon his face before he understood her rambling.

"Aren't you a little young to be starting here?" he asked, "Aren't you?" Azami countered smugly. Hah! Take that!

Azami - 1

Itachi - 0

Looking closely Azami could see the tell-tale sign's of a faint blush beginning on Itachi's cheeks before he forced it away. "Anyway, I have to learn how to become a ninja so I can look after Naru-chan and beat up all the mean people who try to hurt him." she declared smiling serenely with her eyes closed.

Itachi thought that smile made her look really creepy in a 'I-Know-What-Your-Thinking' kinda way and said so. Laughing Azami thought that Itachi looked so kawaii just then as he seriously did look slightly freaked out.

"Ano Uchiha-kun, I'm afraid I don't know anything about being a ninja, can you teach me what you know? Pretty please?" Azami turned her puppy eyes on to maximum, making her eyes shine with unshed tears and looking over all cute and harmless.

_Oh no_, Itachi thought, watching how the almost scary looking girl did a 360 to look like an lost and scared puppy-dog. _Why do I have to have a soft spot for puppies? _Itachi thought helplessly.

Luckily though, the hereditary trait for masking emotions came in handy to stop his thoughts appearing on his face. "Hn, fine" he agreed eventually.

_Score!_ Azami thought, not even Itachi could resist her Puppy Eyes 1000.

Thanking him profusely Azami asked if Itachi could show her to their classroom so she could get Naru-chan settled before the stampede of children arrived.

* * *

When the bell rang and everyone was in their seat's the teacher called Azami up to the front of the class to introduce herself. "Ohayo Gozaimasu Minna-san!" Azami said cheerfully "Watashi no namae wa Azami desu and I'm four years old. This is Naru-chan, Hokage-sama gave her to me to look after cause if Naru-chan isn't with me or near me Naru-chan cries and cries and cries...un. Doozo Yorashiku!"

The teacher also became one of many who were stunned at the intelligence the little girl showed. He believed now that she was a prodigy like all the villagers whispered and he was sure she would learn quickly in his class even though the rest of the students were eight years old.

If anything Azami and Itachi, as they seemed to be becoming fast friends, would surpass his class before the next six months were through.

Needless to say Azami won the hearts of her fellow classmates quite easily, all the girls thought she and Naruto were both so kawaii and the boys thought so too, though they were less inclined to show it.

After all they were going to be big strong ninja one day and spending time thinking about how cute a little girl and a baby is would make them weak!

Skipping back to the seat she had claimed earlier beside Itachi at the back of the class, Azami was pleased to note that when the lessons commenced it was all starter level that she could easily understand.

She couldn't wait until Itachi started teaching her what he knew about being a ninja, then when they were both equally knowledgeable of the techniques needed to be a ninja, they could both start to work on Kage Bunshin and learn even faster!

Plus, if they both became genin at the same time she would be the youngest to ever graduate from the academy instead of Itachi, being 4 months younger than he was. Muahahahaha.

Azami smiled serenely with her eyes closed, the same way as before when Itachi said she looked creepy. As the teacher paused for a second while explaining something and looked to see how the little girl was faring he had to hold in a blanch.

Itachi saw the teacher almost but not quite hold in the blanch and looked to his right before shivering. Azami was smiling that creepy smile again.

Azami – 2

Itachi – 0

Teacher – 0

_Score!_

* * *

_**And CUT!**_

_**Hope You Enjoyed It!**_

_**There is my third chapter, I'm so proud of myself! I've gone from barely being able to write one story to writing multiple!**_

_**AND SOON I WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD! MUAHAHAHAHAHA (cough) (choke) (splutter).**_

Ahem. Well then here are the pairings so far and so everyone knows, Itachi is NOT leaving Konoha or massacring the Uchiha Clan.

_**( SEME X UKE )**_

_**Gaara X Naruto**_

_**Kakashi X Iruka**_

_**Ino X Sakura**_

_**Shino X Kiba**_

_**Shikamaru X Temari**_

_**Asuma X Kurenai**_

_**Sasuke X Neji X Sasuke**_

_**Itachi X Haku OR Itachi X Anko**_

_**Azami X Zabuza**_

_**Jiraiya X Tsunade X Shizune**_

_**Sasori X Deidara**_

_**and**_

_**Tobi / Madara X Hinata**_

That's about all of them I think, but they are more then likely to change every few updates as people vote, and I'll more than likely change my mind multiple times, bad habit.

Please vote if you don't want to see any of these couples and state who you would prefer and maybe why? Some pairings I won't change but I'm open to suggestion :-)

_**Ja ne minna-san!**_

-X-

_**Banana's In Pajama's Are Coming Down The Stairs - SCREECH!! Oops :-)**_

* * *


	4. Mr Sandman Is Sleeping

_**Heya's!**_

_**Here is my fourth chapter, HIP HIP HOORAY!  
There will be a mini time-skip, I already say so in the story but just encase : )**_

_**As you may be able to tell each chapter is getting longer, bit by bit, I'm just slowly working my way up. Sometimes I may not update for a week but I'm also working on two other stories so I don't get bored of any of them, bad habit of mine. I either swap stories by doing a chapter of each; doing all three stories at once, paragraph by paragraph every now and then; or mix of both, meh. I'm confusing myself**_

_**While I was stretching about an hour ago I broke my pinky nail :'(  
When I say broke I mean past the skin, it was bleeding and hurt like bitch.  
Wahh it hurts to type lol, I use my pinky to hold down shift for my capital letters.**_

_**Now for my replies to my lovely Reviewers!**_

_**Love Psycho** – I thought about the Itachi, Anko, Haku pairing, but then I had a whole new idea, which I'm going to keep as a surprise for all the other viewers until when it actually happens. Well you will probably already know though lol. Thanks for helping me toss idea's around : )_

_**BonneNuit**__ – Yeah, I'm not sure how I'm going to get them together but I shall prevail! After all Tobi is a good boy : p Gaara shall be in this chapter, YAY! Gaara X Naruto Baby Fluffy Cuteness! hehe_

**_kk bk_**_ – As stated in the third chapter Azami's pairing is with Zabuza. There aren't enough Zabuza stories around in my opinion. More Zabuza Loving Dammit Everyone! : p lol_

**_PyroD_**_ – Yeah, puppy eyes are awesome, tis a pity I suck at them : ( Ahh well, not everyone can have the awesome power of the Puppy Eyes 1000._

**_snowyangel-13_**_ – Glad you like my Naru-chan, hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**_IEatChicken_**_ – I'm glad you love my story, I'm trying really hard to make this an original story with an OC who isn't mary-sue-ish. So it pleases me to know that my hard work is paying off :) Yeah Gaara X Naruto is the best, for me Naruto is the Ultimate Uke. I couldn't bare to see him paired with a girl or being a seme. It would just be an absolute waste of his beauty! Hehe..._

**_YaoiFanGirl101_**_ – Yeah it would be hot for Azami and Itachi to be paired together but because Azami is mentally 17 and Zabuza is currently 15 years old she wouldn't feel as old compared to being with Itachi because he is 5 years old. The relationship I have planned out for Azami and __Itachi is that of Mother and Son / Sister and Brother. I reckon the reason why Itachi slaughtered the clan really is because he never had his mothers love :-p. lol. I'm glad you think my story is funny, when writing your own stories what you hope is going to be funny isn't really funny to you so it makes you slightly nervous. Wondering, are they going to think its funny? What if they think it's stupid? Silly little questions like that always pop in my head. Yeah, if it wasn't for Love Psycho I doubt I would have been having such an easy time writing this, it helps a lot when you have someone to toss idea's around with. If you like you can talk to me about your own stories, and I could try to help a bit. My email is on my profile, otherwise PM me and I'll tell you :) Thanks!_

* * *

**_Disclaimer – _**_I do not own Naruto, but I do own a Rock Lee key-chain (thumbs up)_

_**Azami is MINE**_

**_WARNING _**_This story contains Yaoi (Male X Male), Course Language, Yuri (Female X Female) and Sexual Themes._

**Thanks for the Reviews, Hope you all enjoy Chapter 4!**

* * *

_**RECAP**_

* * *

Itachi saw the teacher almost but not quite hold in the blanch and looked to his right before shivering. Azami was smiling that creepy smile again.

* * *

_**On With The Story!**_

* * *

A fortnight had passed since Azami's first day at the Academy and she and Itachi had become good friends.

They trained together every day after class and with Itachi teaching Azami what he knew so far, they were both knowledgeably equals.

Azami's physical endurance however left much to be appreciated.

But that was to be expected and because Naruto was being such a good baby during class and while Azami was training with Itachi she felt as though she could leave him in the care of Iruka for short snippets of the day as she worked on her stamina.

-X-

Iruka was quite pleased to know that Azami trusted him to look after Naruto and took pride in that fact.

Naruto was such a beautiful and well behaved baby.

-X-

All the time in the sun while Itachi and Azami read scrolls upon scrolls under shaded trees near the training grounds had lightly tanned his soft baby skin.

With Naruto's whiskers no longer as prominent Azami didn't have to worry so much about foundation, just dressing Naru-chan up in cute little dresses made the villagers un-suspecting of the babe.

-X-

Life was going good for the citizens of Konoha until word spread like fire that the Yondaime Kazekage was making a trip from hot and sandy Suna to lush and crisp Konoha.

It was said that he was coming with his almost two year old son, the Jinchuuriki of the Ichibi no Tanuki. The One Tailed Demon Raccoon, Shukaku.

The Kazekage was coming to personally see the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and in good faith decided to bring along his own villagers demon.

It wouldn't do to ruin their frail peace treaty as Konoha currently had a larger score of ninja than Suna after all.

-X-

Of course when Azami found out that Gaara was coming to Konoha, subsequently through Itachi she got that creepy smile on her face again.

Then the Uchiha got the pleasure of watching as Azami did her very special 'Victory Dance'.

Boogie, spastic arms and all.

When questioned as to _why _she was so happy she promptly stopped dancing, rubbed the back of her head underneath her high pony tailed hair sheepishly and replied "because I could _maybe_ somehow kidnap Gaara and then Naruto can have a" she coughed discreetly "friend to relate to."

-X-

Itachi knew what Azami was talking about, just a few days ago she had explained to him how that, when the Kyuubi was attacking the village the Yondaime took his newborn son out to confront the giant fox.

Resulting in the Yondaime sacrificing his life to imprison the demon inside Naruto.

Also condemning the child to hatred by the villagers.

Itachi, thankfully understood and did not blame Naruto, if anything he was furious at the villagers for their actions towards the innocent baby.

-X-

Azami was heartened by how that confrontation had ended, glad that Itachi comprehended what the citizens of Konoha were too blind to see.

After Azami saw that Itachi was watching her dubiously she declared afternoon training over before picking up the calmly resting Naruto and high tailing it out of there.

It wouldn't be good if Itachi got suspicious about her intentions of somehow getting Gaara to stay with her in Konoha.

He could royally screw it up, then there may be no Gaara and Naruto loving in her life then, then, oh god, she was getting hysterical.

Calming her breaths before she hyperventilated Azami admitted to herself that she was becoming slightly obsessed.

But really, was it her fault that Gaara and Naruto made such a cute chibi and hot teen couple?

No.

It wasn't.

It was those damn authors that got her yearning for hot and smexy Yaoi and damnit she was going into withdrawal.

It had been almost a month.

One Whole MONTH of absolutely NO hot Yaoi fiction.

Azami was getting depressed. She needed to somehow acquire a copy of Icha Icha Yaoi Edition.

Yes, that would all fix her problems.

And probably lower her blood pressure too.

Ahh, good old Yaoi.

-X-

It was the next day and as Azami had promised herself, she obtained a copy of Icha Icha Yaoi Edition.

Actually she had run across Kakashi on her daily morning run around Konoha while Iruka was watching Naruto for her.

She had then pulled the Puppy Eyes 900 (no tears version), conning him into buying her, her needed fix.

When asked why she needed it, Azami completely ignored his question, upping the Puppy Eyes 900 to the Puppy Eyes 1000 (tears version).

Kakashi couldn't resist hugging her almost to death before caving and buying the pornographic novel, Azami cheering silently all the while.

Just so no one suspected that she was reading an R rated book, thus confiscating it, she had ingeniously taken the cover from a challenging children's novel and applied it to her precious porn.

Hiding in plain site was always her favorite motto for a reason she speculated.

Just like with Naru-chan being dressed like a girl.

Though that was for her own amusement.

..And because Naruto just looked so cute in them she giggled.

-X-

After Itachi and Azami had finished at the Academy for the day, with Itachi trying to see what was so interesting about the book she kept bringing out to read.

Blushing and giggling at random intervals ensued while she was reading.

Unfortunately, he sighed failing to once again sneak a peak at the inside of the book, Azami would not let anyone see the contents let alone touch her precious book.

She went all feral, growling demoniacally at the offender who dared interrupt her Yaoi time.

It was quite frightening to witness.

-X-

Azami and Itachi were doing their afternoon work-out while keeping an eye on Naruto as the baby slept peacefully in his cradle. Under the long boughs of a heavily laden tree of green leaves.

Every now and then during strong gusts of wind the branches of the great tree would bend minutely, shaking loose plethoras of leaves to fall gracefully around Naruto.

It was truly a beautiful sight to behold.

So Azami took pictures for her photo album she was currently constructing, it reminded her of a nursery rhyme and she began softly singing it while she and Itachi started on push-ups.

"**Rock-a-bye baby, in the treetop,  
When the wind blows, the cradle will rock,  
When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall,  
And down will come baby, cradle and all."**

-X-

Her singing had brought the wandering Gaara, who had arrived with his father only an hour or so ago before being permitted to go about as he pleased.

He was mesmerized by the girls voice, no-one had ever sung to him, and although she wasn't the best of singers, the warmth she exuded through the song had caused his little heart to pitter patter.

Carefully hiding behind a nearby tree in-case they spotted him and she stopped singing Gaara clutched Mr Bear to his chest as he lent against the rough bark.

He relaxed, basking in the love her voice projected.

Even though she wasn't singing to him Gaara pretended that the girl was holding him close, like he was doing to Mr Bear and that she was singing other wonderful songs into his ear as he drifted off to sleep.

Oh how Gaara wished he could experience sleep, when he saw people sleeping they just looked so, peaceful, like they were in a very happy place.

Gaara dearly wanted to go to a happy place.

Even if it was just in sleep.

Something he was sad that he couldn't do, last time he tried the thing inside his head made him do bad things. And Gaara didn't want to be a bad boy.

He just wanted someone to love him after all.

-X-

When Azami finished singing the lullaby she heard a small whimper coming from behind the tree Naruto rested under.

Curious as to who was there, listening to her sing, _horribly_ she thought, she sat up on her heels before crawling quietly towards the mysterious person, as to not scare them away.

When she rounded the large trunk hiding the person Azami was pleasantly surprised to see little Gaara crying silently, clutching to his teddy like a life-line with his eyes shut tightly.

"Little one" she crooned softly, carefully scooping up the surprised boy who tensed in her arms.

Carrying him back to the side where baby Naruto slept, she sat down, resting against the large tree, situating Gaara on her lap as he stopped crying and started wondering.

_Am I sleeping? Am I dreaming of a happy place where this girl loves me and holds me gently while singing all those pretty lullaby's that I see mothers sing to their children before they go to sleep?_

"What's your name little one? I'm Azami" she whispered to the surprised boy.

_It, isn't a dream? I'm not sleeping? She really is holding me lovingly?_

"G-Gaawa" the now suddenly shy boy stuttered. It was cute Azami thought, how Gaara kept changing emotions so quickly.

It really wasn't a wonder, she knew that no-one had ever been as nice to the little one as she was currently being.

"Why were you crying Gaara-chan?" Azami questioned as she slowly began to rock the kawaii panda looking chibi back and forth soothingly.

"You stopped singing" Gaara said, clearly advanced for his age, probably because he had nothing to do but listen to everyone else talk while ignoring him completely Azami knew.

His lisp on the t was adorable though, as the st became th.

Resting her head on top Gaara's, she was only just able to being almost 3 years older then the little one but still slightly short for her age.

She began softly singing her favorite lullaby.

One she would beg her mother to sing to her every night when she was young. She also sang it to Naruto sometimes when he was fussing quite terribly.

"**Close your eyes go to sleep,  
Mr Sandman is waiting,  
Just to guide you on your way,  
With his basket full of dreams,  
And the moon up on high,  
Shines his light on your pillow,  
And the stars in the sky,  
Start to sparkle for you."**

With the rocking and her lullaby combined they succeeded unintentionally to put little Gaara to sleep.

At first scared for everyone's safety she relaxed when nothing happened. Azami was proud of what she had accomplished, it's not, after all, any day that one can put Gaara to sleep without awakening Shukaku.

What Azami didn't know was that she had unintentionally calmed the Raccoon down and the volatile demon had actually, as incredulous as it was to think, slept as well.

-X-

During this miracle Itachi had watched as who he was beginning to think of as his best friend comforted a baby child.

It was quite a stunning picture of a beautiful almost 5 year old girl singing a little boy into the sandman's embrace while a baby slept innocently in the little cradle beside them.

Itachi was glad that Azami was his friend and not one of those scary fangirls. Although she had her own scary moments, mainly when she did what he dubbed 'The Creepy Smile' she was a true friend.

It was times like these though that he wished he was a baby, being held in her comforting embrace as she sang to him.

He wished that she was his sister or his mother just so she would coddle him, bathing him in her love.

Showering him in the affection she seemed to have an abundance of.

Itachi didn't dare express his desires though. As much as he wanted to, he was scared that she would laugh at him and stop being his friend.

It was a silly insecurity he had, but never had his mother or father been the affectionate type.

No stories before bed or kisses goodnight; no lullabies to send him to sleep; nor hugs and words of encouragement or proud expressions when he achieved something. Those wondrous gifts he dreamed of were never bestowed upon him.

But watching her comfort the small child made him feel calm, allowed him to relax and though meager jealousy consumed him of those she mothered he felt that maybe, one day, she would sing soothingly in his ear washing away his fears while rocking him to sleep too.

-X-

Two hours later Gaara woke up as a happy little boy and found that he was still in the girl's, Azami's, warm embrace.

He had gone to a happy place in his dreams, a place where the children in Suna played with him and big sister Temari and big brother Kankurou loved him and spent time with him.

Gaara was especially happy though to wake up from his happy place and find that he was in an even better happy place, in the _real world._

Being held by Azami he questioned unsurely, "wash I a bad boy?" Confused by what Gaara meant she asked why he thought he had been a bad boy.

"'Cause last dime I went da sweep I woked up and dere was a man who had wed paint aww ova him, Unca Yash-mawu said dat I'd been a bad boy. Da voice in mah head maked me do bad dings when I'm ashweep." Even though the answer was sad Azami had to hold in a squeal at how cute Gaara's baby speech was.

"Shh it's okay Gaara-chan, you were a very good boy. If you want to sleep come to me okay? I'll make sure that you don't do bad things."

Gaara was very happy with this idea. Looking around he spotted a basket of sorts. "Wot's dat?"

Seeing what Gaara meant Azami dragged the cradle over to them. It was time to feed Naruto anyway. "This is Naru-chan" she said watching as Gaara peered curiously into the cradle.

"Pwetty baby" he said, shakily stretching out a hand to stroke Naruto's face, he was scared that the baby would wake-up and cry at him. It was after all the first time he'd been allowed to see a baby close up, let alone touch one.

Azami meanwhile was going into fits of fangirlism, cooing at the adorable scene of a nervous Gaara petting an innocent Naruto's cheek. She whipped out her camera before taking numerous pictures.

"This is definitely going into my photo album" she muttered before snapping a shot of Gaara leaning in to kiss Naruto's forehead.

Putting the camera down Azami gathered Naruto's bottle and formula before asking "Do you want to see what I can do Gaara-chan? It's a secret so you can't tell anyone."

Itachi had left a little while after Gaara had fallen asleep, otherwise she wouldn't dare show her powers in front of him.

It's not that she didn't trust him, she just wanted to wait awhile until after they were closer in case he told someone.

Not that she thought he would but its always better to be safe then sorry she thought.

"Yesh" Gaara said "pwomise not to teww."

Smiling at the child she opened the baby bottle and conjured water to fill it. Just to show off she made little water fishes jump in and out of small stream that was filling the bottle.

Gaara was fascinated.

He hadn't ever seen that before, he'd seen people do that with water from a stream or lake but never had he seen water come out of thin air!

Clapping excitedly Gaara said "I cawn't maked sand but I can mayke it do wot's I wants it to."

Acting like she didn't know, because really, she had only just met him so she 'shouldn't' know she pretended to be awed.

"Wow Gaara-chan! Your a very special boy aren't you? No-one else can make sand do what they want you know. Only you."

That made Gaara feel very special and he blushed happily.

Smiling at the kawaii panda chibi Azami measured the needed formula before adding it to bottle, capping it and after squeezing the teat shut gave it a few good shakes to mix the two ingredients.

"Wot's you mayking?" Gaara asked

"Milk for Naru-chan, it's time for baby to eat."

"Can I hewp?"

Making sure that Gaara was still situated comfortably in her lap, Azami reached into the cradle, pulling out Naruto. Placing Naruto on Gaara's lap she said "Of course you can, put Naru-chan's head on your elbow and wrap the rest of that arm around him."

Azami helped Gaara hold onto Naruto while her other hand heated up the milk bottle.

As Gaara watched, little Naruto woke up blinking his pretty blue eyes, which subsequently became Gaara's favorite color then.

Tracing the faint marks on Naruto's face, Gaara was happy when Naruto gave a small smile. Gaara decided that he very much liked little Naru-chan and didn't want to go back home ever again.

Testing the milk on the back of her hand before deeming it just right Azami placed Gaara's hand around the bottle before helping him hold it.

Gaara was excited as Azami showed him how to feed Naru-chan, watching as the baby suckled away happily while looking into Gaara's teal eyes.

Using her powers over water, because she didn't want to burn anything and she hadn't any hands free. Azami made the liquid pick up the camera she had left to the right of her before taking lots of pictures.

Her photo album was going to be very full she thought happily.

* * *

_**Tada! Chapter 4 Complete!**_

_**Sore pinky and all.**_

_**With pairings I hope I don't upset anyone but I've decided that although Itachi is going to have a crush on Anko, they aren't going to get together.  
Instead it's going to be:**_

_**Anko X TenTen  
and  
Itachi X Haku**_

_**I just see TenTen turning into a mini Anko, being all sadistic and the like.**_

_**This story WAS a Romance / Humor but well it's only been slightly funny, so I'm thinking about changing it to Romance / Family. Because it is getting pretty family orientated, don't you think?**_

_**Opinions anyone?**_

_**Hope you all still enjoy my story! Chapter 5 should be out soon.**_

**_Ja ne minna-san :)_  
**


	5. The Return Of

I can't tell you all how many times I've tried to write chapter 5 and I just couldn't seem to get it right, so I got fed up, gorged myself on yaoi until I read pretty much EVERYTHING lol (true story) then I had to have a break. Then I kinda forgot about the story (don't kill me please!) and tried writing some other things, nothing that's been posted but, it's all in notebooks. Then I started playing World of Warcraft again, got sick and had to go to the hospital last year, just started reading and writing again (and playing WoW too lol) and my friend asked for my account name so he could check out my profile which got me thinking again about BitR and now I'm going to try finishing it, (then I started playing Sims 3 (Yay mpreg!) and Rift) I humbly apologize to all my readers! Hopefully I can meld back in without making the story come out weird sounding from such a long break!

Thanks to all my reviewers for reviewing! I'd of written replies to the following but I was afraid I'd write more replies than actual story! So a big thank you to all!

darkangel0789, PyroD, carms-lian0592, evildarklore, Sayomi-hime, supersayian7, MSYOU, mittensx7768, Target23, blackcat137, living laughing dead, simiashslittledemon, Nozomu, melissaaax3, CrazyLady#1, AmoraPyra, SerinSykes, Eovin, InsaneFanGirl, did6, MahinaMura13, Dragonstar94, anymous, LCA16529, Ivy Moonlit Rose, XxTaintedxDaggerxX, Hiroku the Baku, Kathie-Rin, Luckout22, sabaku-uzumaki-no-maya-chan, sousie and afallenheart.

**nako-nako** – I guess there is a slight chance that Azami could be with Itachi in the future, we'll see how we go, it's been like 2 and a half years since I've written anything and I'm trying to get back into the swing of things lol.

**BonneNuit – **He is isn't he? I just re-read my story and was all, Aww! How the hell did I come up with this? Then I remembered I so wanted to do a truthful self-insert. ^_^

**Love Psycho** – Please don't slaughter me! ...Can I still has cake? O_O

**deans-sexy-alter-ego** – I haven't found any sweet Chibi!Gaara fics either, though there are a few HP Xovers with sweet Harry!Chibi with Ebil!Gaara!Chibi ;). I don't remember if I replied to your query about a beta or not, I don't actually have one, nor did I all those years ago. Sorry to see that you stopped writing around the same time as me :(

**goldchild** – Gaara isn't going to have the same personality as the manga/anime when he grows up, he'll still be the silent type but he'll talk more, and won't be all _I'm going to murder you in your sleep_ well, unless they threaten his precious Naru-chan ;)

**Nikari87** – I apologize sincerely for the long wait! I wasn't much of a Sky High fan either, but I do enjoy Warren Peace ;P. I love those stories where it makes you sit up and almost squee out loud. Then you have to glance around to make sure no one heard you just in case you DID squee out loud haha.

**Zaidee** – Should I be printing this out and sending it to a mental institution? :P

**XxMichiixX** – Definitely need more Zabuza love! Not enough of him to go around. I know how uncommon it is to find non-mary-sue OCs, I've almost given up on any het fics though there are some good ones (A Black Comedy) a HP fic but its het, no main OCs.

**The Phan Ghost** – Tehe, you made me giggle, hopefully you enjoy this chapter and I don't murder it ^_^.

**Talentless Freak** – Ahh, thanks for pointing that out tehe, I haven't seen it in ages, should probably brush up :O. Maybe it can be something he needs to learn when he is older so his body doesn't strain itself now. Yeah I was reading through my story going, huh, okay, hang on, and basically criticizing myself over my spelling and grammar, I've turned into a bit of a grammar/spelling Nazi lately though I just got a new keyboard and its very different. Hopefully it will be all better now!

**Phoenix Firestorm** – I always cried when I saw the Wave Arc :( I'll be sure to set a warning about any yaoi scenes and maybe a marker too ^_^

Okay that was a whole page used! Lol! Now then, on with the story and lets see how I go :)

**_Disclaimer – _**_I do not own Naruto, but I do own a Rock Lee key-chain (thumbs up)_

_**Azami is MINE**_

_**WARNING **__This story contains Yaoi (Male X Male), Course Language, Yuri (Female X Female) and Sexual Themes._

_**RECAP**_

Gaara was excited as Azami showed him how to feed Naru-chan, watching as the baby suckled away happily while looking into Gaara's teal eyes.

Using her powers over water, because she didn't want to burn anything and she hadn't any hands free. Azami made the liquid pick up the camera she had left to the right of her before taking lots of pictures.

Her photo album was going to be very full she thought happily.

_**Chapter 5**_

_**The Return of ...**_

Iruka was scared, no wait, let me rephrase that, ninjas don't get scared! He was just creeped out, honestly, although to the highest degree possible. Not only could he swear was someone stalking him but he kept finding gifts on his doorstep every few days. Now this would be okay if they were your everyday love letters and presents, but they weren't.

The chunin swore up and down that the letters were carbon copies of explicit material from the Icha Icha series with his name and this, Inu-kun's replacing the main characters. Though if anyone asks _how_ exactly he knows this, vehement denials of ever touching that orange porn book will spew from his lips. The 'gifts' weren't much better, blushes of utter embarrassment would decorate the brunette's face for hours, unknowingly encouraging his wayward admirer.

So far he had been given three boxes of large condoms, two orange and one pineapple scented lube, Iruka was highly curious as to where they found pineapple lube, of course the blush he acquired after thinking **that** didn't disappear all day. A nurses outfit complete with thermometer '_do_ _they really come in that size_?', a stethoscope '_is it meant to vibrate_?' and a paddle '_just not going to even go there'_.

Now as I was saying, Iruka could tell someone had been stalking him, his instincts were going haywire, he couldn't sleep properly, and this strange half dead bush seemed to be appearing almost everywhere he went. By the time he'd finally decided that enough was enough and that he was going to give that damned bush a piece of his mind, he found himself beaten to the punch, so to speak.

As at that moment with inhumanly childish glee both Azami and Itachi completed a very familiar set of hand signs while in-canting "**katon no jutsu!**" in sync. '_How did she convince him do something so out of character?_' Iruka wondered as he heard a pig like squeal when the bush went up in flames. He couldn't help but be concerned though when Azami flinched at the sight of the fire and completely forgot about his stalkers near singed state, remembering when the Hokage told him about how he found the young girl and what she had said.

Of course then he saw the tell tale gray hair that was not just turned sooty from the flames like he'd first thought, emerge from behind a tree and try to walk off inconspicuously. Hall hath no fury like a woman scorned who hath no fury like Iruka embarrassed and at his wits end.

All those sleepless nights, all those times where he scoured his bathroom for camera's and listening devices, all those times where he didn't feel safe changing in his own home. It all bubbled over and Iruka saw red. With precise movements he reached into his back pouch and pulled out a weak exploding tag attached to a senbon. Eying the small flap of orange that could be seen sticking out of the infamous copy-nin's pocket Iruka activated the slip of paper, took aim and let the needle fly.

* * *

Please spare me the sticks and stones for such a minuscule chapter, I think I might cry on my own anyway :'(

I apologize profusely again! I wrote this like months ago and I just haven't been able to continue. I've realized I either have to sit down and watch the whole Naruto anime from start to finish, or just fudge details as I go along or completely re-write the Naruto plot line into a very alternate universe... Maybe even pick up all the characters, turn to my left and dump them into a high school set-up.

Idea's? Or help? Maybe someone who religiously knows the whole Naruto anime back to front is willing to help otherwise? Hehe, heh, hehhhhhhhhh... _

The Cowardly Lio-err, Psychotic-Sprite.

KISSES AND HUGS TO ANY REVIEWERS I HAVEN'T MENTIONED!


End file.
